


Who's your favorite Avenger?

by trombonistnicole



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trombonistnicole/pseuds/trombonistnicole
Summary: Peter blackmails Alex into confessing his favorite Avenger.





	

    “Who's your favorite?” Peter asked. He was spread-eagle on the bed, tossing a ball around out of boredom.

    “What are you talking about?” Alex muttered. The ball landed next to him, where he was seated on the floor, grading student's homework. Peter flipped over to look at Alex, pleading with his eyes for Alex to return the ball. “Fine,” Alex conceded, tossing the ball back to his boyfriend.

    “Your favorite Avenger,” Peter drawled, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

    Alex rolled his eyes. “Who cares?” 

    “Is it Captain America? Or maybe Black Widow?” Peter grinned. “Come on, who is it?”

    “Why do  _ you  _ care about this stuff?”

    It was Peter's turn to roll his eyes. “‘Cause it's awesome.”

    Alex chuckled. “Some of us have lives, you know.” He finished grading the last paper and set the stack off to the side. “C’mere,” he requested, patting the floor next to him.

    Peter stood up, walked over to Alex, and sat down on his lap, wrapping his legs around Alex's waist and pressing Alex's forehead against his own. “Who is it?” Alex began to slide a hand up Peter's shirt when Peter slapped it away. “Uh-uh. No sex for you until you answer.”

    Alex groaned. “Why do you care about this?”

    Peter pouted. “Cause I do. Answer me now or I'm taking off my clothes and  _ not _ letting you get involved.”

    Alex laughed. “You think I have to get involved? I can masturbate to you eating cake.”

    Peter sighed. “It's a simple question.”

    “The Avengers aren't real,” Alex muttered.

    Peter frowned. “Stop raining on my parade and answer my question.” He paused. “It'll be more fun if I  _ am  _ involved,” he sang.

    Alex compared the two experiences in his head. “I know that you're right,” he admitted. 

    “Aha! Now, who is it?”

    Alex rolled his eyes. “Captain America,” he confessed.

    “Ooh, mine's Ironman. We can roleplay as them having  _ hot  _ sex.”

    Alex gave him an incredulous look. “Pretty sure they're straight and not involved.”

    “Are you kidding?” Peter giggled. “That's like saying that Charles and Erik are straight and not involved.”

    “But we have  _ evidence  _ that those two are involved. Because they are. But Captain America and Ironman are fictional characters that have  _ other  _ romantic interests within the universe,” Alex explained. “We don't know about those two, and- God damn it, Peter, you roped into a conversation about the Avengers.”

    “Good enough for me,” Peter said. He was suddenly completely naked on Alex's bed. “Now come claim your prize.”


End file.
